Dancing for Dogs: One-shot 2 Flowershop
by Blue Moon Moments
Summary: Continuation of Dancing for Dog: 1 Ballet Studio...(reading Dancing for Dogs:1 Ballet Studio first will help understand what happened before...) SesshX Older Rin Modern AU


_I've seen enough cyber bullying on the internet worldwide against SesshXRin fans, and it only encourages me more to think of new stories of them! They make a great couple! In this one, while it is AU, its more of an experiment that just popped into my brain to see where it would go...so here's an **experimental one-shot**...please rate and review, be kind, honest, and if you do want to argue (please don't do it on the public page with no evidence, or facts, or disrespect to the original creator!) be understanding and professional with your criticism._

* * *

_**The continuation of Dancing for Dogs series **_

_**Dancing for Dog One-shot #2 Flower Shop**_

An expensive silver mustang, which would normally be speeding through the business district cutting through traffic, was now calmly cruising and allowing other cars to pass ahead. This was because the demon driver was taking his time to prolong the drive so he could sneak more glances at his passenger whom was blushing prettily.

After Sesshomaru and Rin had confessed and admitted their attraction and feelings for each other, they had left the dance studio to go to Kaede's herb/flower shop to get fire sunflowers for Totosai in the hospital. They had made small talk, mostly from Rin's side, as they rode in the car, but Sesshomaru was softly smiling in contentment.

When both of them had come clean to each other, it felt like a heavy load had been lifted off his shoulders when she had returned his feelings.

Sesshomaru glanced sideways at his passenger while at a stoplight to see her blush prettily and look at her hands after asking him what he thought of her career. He smirked, "You are passionate and determined, it pays well, and the years of experience have offered you a creditable retirement plan that keeps you working as long as you wish..."

He found it endearing when her bright brown eyes opened wide looking up at him before the light turned green, "Yes, but do you approve? I'll need your support in this new relationship if it is to continue. You know, I support your work and you support mine...?"

"I've always supported your work, Rin, have I ever said otherwise?"

Rin nibbled her lower lip in thought, causing Sesshomaru to lowly growl as he tried to focus on the road driving.

She smiled brightly, "No, but it is nice to know right?"

The dog demon chuckled lowly as he raised her smaller hand to his lips to kiss so he wouldn't take his eyes off the road. Her dreamy sigh made him slightly grin as he parked the vehicle on a quiet street corner. The shop was located only a few blocks away from the hospital, so it was good parking before the evening traffic started. He motioned for her to wait for him to get out first before calmly walking around the vehicle to open her door on the sidewalk's side.

Sesshomaru observed his large hand holding Rin's dainty one as he helped her out of his car, she blushed as he lightly kissed her knuckles to continue to show her his now open affection towards her.

Even though he had known her for about a month, and less then a half-hour ago kissed her and literally swept her off her feet, she had become the most desirable and beautiful woman that he had ever seen. He wanted to verbally tell her that he wanted her permanently, but because Rin was special and different from the other women around him he wanted her to grow to love him over time.

He had sworn in his youth that he would never fall in love with anyone, especially a human woman, but now he could admit to himself that he was falling for her.

In a way it was a frightening new experience for the two of them because they had never been in a position like this before, their past dating errors didn't count. Sesshomaru wanted this new relationship to lead to marriage and mating, but wanted to have Rin as an equal partner in their decisions. Sure, he'll always be the dominate one in the relationship, his pride demanded it, but he wanted Rin to willingly accept him for who and what he was.

Rin seemed to read his mind as she squeezed his hand with a reassuring smile, "We can do this Sesshomaru! I know its still new and fresh, and I honestly still can't believe that you would ever be interested in someone like me-I mean, you probably have to beat women off with a stick, right? Now I'm going to have to do it? Wait, should we make this public? What do you want? Wait, we can talk about this after we get the flowers and visit Totosai, will that work?"

The tall demon gave her a small grin as she chattered at him, and squeezed her hand back as they walked across the street to her adoptive grandmother's floral shop. He didn't know why Rin thought that her non-stop talking was annoying, he always like listening to her voice and watching her cheeks take on a rosy hue whenever she was nervous around him. It was...kinda...cute...that was the right word for it. And being a quiet individual himself, he didn't mind having a female who spoke more than him. Oddly enough Rin's lovely voice didn't annoy him, and the way she spoke was upbeat and not too fast paced as she enunciated her words carefully with a purpose. While she referred to her speaking as babbling, Sesshomaru found it rather entertaining and soothing.

He too also wanted to talk with her about their public lives, both he and Rin took their professional careers seriously and believed that they should be living examples due to their leadership positions. But he did agree with her that they could discuss it later.

To reassure her he squeezed her little hand gently as they crossed the street, his face was stoic again, but his eyes were warm only for her.

It reached the shop's opening and Rin released her hand from his to adjust her shoulder purse as he reached for the door, he stayed silent as he missed the warmth from her pale hand,"Humph"

"We'll be quick I promise!"

Sesshomaru opened the front door of the shop for her and silently kissed the top of her head,

"Take your time."

She smiled back at him brightly, causing his heart to beat faster and his blood boil.

Rin walked down an aisle of painted pots and vases of bouquets that gave off warm welcoming colors and smells. On the outer sides of the counter there were baskets of potted herbal plants and small flowers that gave of a scent similar to perfume.

Sesshomaru didn't mind tailing behind Rin as long as it gave him a good view of her from behind, did she always have to wear such tempting little skirts over her tights and short jeans? He noticed that she often wore silk ones over her leotards and sweat pants as she danced, and often wore denim or cotton ones with her street clothes. These darn short skirts would always seem to tease him as they would swiftly flow around her long _amazing_ legs. He had suffered watching her for weeks because of her favorite simple fashions, while modest were still tempting.

"Grandma! Grandma! It's Rin, are you here?! Hello?!" Rin called at the front counter looking towards the backroom of the shop.

An elderly voice came from the back of the shop, "Be there in a minute dear, I have Kagome on the phone!"

Rin smiled, "It's okay I'll wait!"

With that she leaned against the counter a bit before she swayed her hips a bit to the classical radio being played from the stereo behind the counter, humming to the sound she got back on her feet to walk around and search for what she was looking for.

Sesshomaru looked up from smelling a small pot of sweet violets (was it too early for flowers, this wasn't an official date yet, correct?), to watch Rin as her body's movement made his chest and stomach flutter.

He couldn't help being drawn to her like a moth to a flame, she smelled and looked so beautiful to him. Yet, it was her passionate spirit and kindness that made him putty in her small hands.

Speaking of little hands, he watched hers as they smoothed the surface of the wooden shelves in graceful movements. Her eyes were bright as they looked over the various vases of beautiful roses and irises, and her red lips were curved in a soft smile as she delighted in the floral arrangements.

Sesshomaru noticed his feet moving without realizing it, and then found himself right behind her, her moving hips close to his own. How did he get there? Too dangerous of a place to be this soon. He took a couple of steps back and raised a clawed hand to lightly tap her shoulder.

As she turned around to face him, her hair tossed naturally over her shoulder, the scent drifted over his face causing him to lean into her breathing deeply. Relaxing he slightly smiled down at her confused, yet cute, expression before gently taking her left hand to bring to his lips. Her expression softened as she sighed when his lips touched her creamy skin tenderly.

"May I?" Sesshomaru leaned into Rin's space more to pull her right hand into his left and slipped his long strong arm around her waist to place a hand gently between her shoulder blades.

Rin looked confused at first, but then giggled lightly as she quickly understood his intentions.

"I hope we don't knock over the shelves."

Gently, yet firmly, Sesshomaru guided Rin away from the shelves and closer to the counter where the radio station switched to a waltz by Tchykousci.

"Do you trust me to lead you?" He looked down at her lovely face and gazed into her deep brown eyes with a serious gaze.

_Rin...I want to lead you not just in the dance...I want to lead you in life as well...I want to protect you...keep you smiling...encourage you in your passion as I know you will with mine...you hold my cold heart in your little hands Rin, yet I'm a beast that dreams of handing it over to you with your consent..._

As if reading the serious intentions in his molton eyes, Rin stood on her tiptoes to reach his cheek, pecking it with her lips, she whispered into his ear, "I trust you."

Feeling the hot breath on his sensitive pointed ear made him groan and fight himself from pulling her closer and make-out with her again, not caring who saw them as long as he got to taste her again.

Instead he leaned his head against hers, pushing his nose into her curls to breath in her scent to calm down.

Once he was able to collect himself, he pulled her far from the shelves and started with a few small squares before gaining new space in front of the counter to move them in bigger circles. The entire time he keep his eyes on the dancer in his arms, she was looking up at him in surprise and delight.

She whispered, "Where did you learn to waltz, your very good..."

He slightly grinned and twirled her body a couple of times before pulling her back towards him, "My mother insisted that I take dance lessons at the age of seven so I could help her entertain at the company's social events."

Rin giggled, "Aaawww, I bet Sesshomaru was a cute little dancer...will I get to see pictures?"

Sesshomaru nipped her right ear lob teasingly, "No."

She giggled again before slowing down her feet to lean her head against his chest, sighing Sesshomaru slowed his movement to hold her closer and rest his cheek against her hair.

"Did you enjoy waltzing when you first started, please be honest."

Not wanting to upset her, and keep her close longer, he spoke the truth, "Yes and no. Yes, because it was a new challenge, and no because my mother was forcing me to do it or she would not allow me to keep my favorite toy swords."

She made a cooing sound to sympathize, "AAwww I'm sorry Sesshomaru-kun, you don't have to dance with me if you don't like it-"

He gently cut her off by lightly pecking her cheek, admiring the blush that followed afterwards, "I never enjoyed leading any strange partners until now, Rrrrriiiiinnnn."

They shared a glance for a few seconds as the movement ended on the radio, Rin smiled gently up at him before lightly nuzzling her nose against his.

"You lead perfectly Sesshomaru Tashio, I'm honored and pleased to be your partner, I really enjoyed it."

He was about to lean in and tell her that waltz wasn't all that he knew before kissing her lips, but they were interupted by a flashing light nearby.

One quick sniff in the air caused Sesshomaru to lowly growl confusing Rin as she rubbed the glare out of her eyes, "What was that?"

"Oh, My, Gawd! Oi, Kagome pinch me I think I'm dreaming!" A loud rough voice echoed from the front of the shop.

Rin's eyebrows knit before looking over her shoulder, "K-kagome-chan?"

Sesshomaru lowly growled and stepped a few feet away from Rin, but still kept a firm grip around her waist, "What are you doing here, little brother?"

The half-demon dog wearing a leather black jacket over a bright red tank stood at the entrance with his mouth open, revealing similar fangs like his half-brother. Next to him a pretty girl in her late 20's with long wave black hair and bright hazel eyes wearing a small light blue summer dress was putting away her smartphone. She reached up and lightly rubbed her fingers on one of the furry pointed ears resting ontop of his head. As she rubbed them slightly it caused the young male to lightly whine and tap his foot.

Sesshomaru lifted an elegant eyebrow as he watched his half-brother and girlfriend interact with one another, yes he had seen them together before and Kagome was a frequent guest in his parent's mansion, but watching her handle his rough and raw spoken half-brother always left him feeling odd.

What was also odd was the fact that his Rin knew Kagome somehow because she had just escaped his grasp to run over and hug the younger female.

"Kagome-chan! I thought Kaede was on the phone with you in the backroom?"

The taller yet younger lady grinned, "I was! We were nearby so we decided to stop in and see you guys!"

Her hayou boyfriend grumbled from his lack of pets and folded his arms to snort, "Keh! Nearby? You mean ten blocks away! So we just HAD to drop by and see Rin-chan...with my brother of all people! How long has this been going on?!"

Kagome glared at her boyfriend over her shoulder as she led the older woman back towards the counter where Sesshomaru was, "Inuyasha! This was important! Don't act like you weren't as curious as I was!"

Inuyasha growled, but followed the women to the counter to talk with Sesshomaru.

The dog demon gave a silent but deserning look at his half-brother before pulling an arm around Rin's waist to nudge her in-front of him, silently staking his claim over the now blushing woman.

"How exactly do you know Kagome-chan, RRrrrrriiiinnnnn?" He pushed his nose into her locks to inhale and rumbled his question close to her ear, he was pleased when this caused her back to shiver in delight.

"Um, Kagome and I are cousins! I was adopted by her aunt, and kept my old family name..."

"Hmph, where was your grandmother again?"

He heard Rin swallow to steady herself, making him almost grin, "S-she said she was on the phone before, I don't know what she could be doing now...Kagome-chan, lets go find her ok?"

Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of being alone with his half-brother in an empty floral shop, and separated from his Rin, but he compiled knowing that it would get them to leave sooner.

Once both wide eyed ladies had walked through the back door behind the check-in counter, Sesshomaru looked to the side to see the frown from Inuyasha directed at him.

"So, you and Rin-chan, huh? When did all this happen? I thought you hated humans, and didn't have time for relationships?!"

Sesshomaru frowned and pretended to look bored while looking at some smaller herbal pots on the counter, "Rin Takashi is a special female, a relationship with her is an exception to my older rules of conduct out of hope it will lead to something bigger..."

Inuyasha scoffed, "You? Settle down? What brought this on? I mean, sure Rin's a knock-out and all, but I didn't think she was your type-"

He was cut off by Sesshomaru's firm grip on his windpipe and the steely gaze that was inched from his face.

"You will address Ms. Rin Takashi with respect and honor, little-brother, she is a lady first, and anyone who says otherwise will answer to my claws..."

"Jeez...cough...you've defiantly got it bad!"

Sesshmoaru snarled and removed his hand from Inuyasha's throat before walking past the back counter and found a stairwell to the left.

Inuyasha coughed and rubbed his neck, "W-where are ya going?"

"To find flowers, what else?"

With that he climbed the steps up to the upstair's lab, seeing no one inside he took a quick sniff in the air and found Rin's on an upper level.

Walking up more stairs he found a door leading to an upstairs roof garden, there he could smell Rin with another two females. Her laughter was coming from there as well, the sweet sounds were music to his sensitive ears.

Quietly sneaking through the doorway, he quickly walked behind a tall set of stacked bamboo rods as he silently watched his Rin twirling around like an innocent child next to Kagome laughing, an older woman was carrying a basket of pruned branches giving them both a fond smile.

The elder spoke, "I have never seen you this happy in a long time, our little Rin has certainly grown up, Kagome-chan..."

Kagome giggled, "Your right, Kaede-obaba-san, she hasn't stopped smiling. I'm so happy for you Rin-chan!"

Rin sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, "Oh Kagome-chan, I don't know what it is, but I feel so different! It's wonderful and new, and only he makes me like this!"

Kaede smiled gently in understanding, "Aye, you have loved him for sometime child, to have a love that powerful returned is a great gift indeed!"

Sesshomaru went still when he thought he saw the older woman look right in his direction. However, instead of her revealing his spot she smiled and nudged at Kagome, "Rin-chan, the shears are on the bench, pick as many fire sunflowers as you wish for Totosai-san! Kagome-chan, be a dear and help me carry the clippings in."

Kagome looked confused at first, but smiled since she was always eager to help, "Sure! Okay! Be right back Rin-chan!"

Rin giggled and gave a small wave as she picked up the shears and started looking over the potted plants before settling in on some small red and orange covered sunflowers. Humming under her breath as she clipped a few that she liked, she had no idea that there was demon stalking right behind her.

Sesshomaru gently tapped Rin on the shoulder causing her to jump with a yelp, nearly losing the shears in the air, Sesshomaru caught them out of quick reflex and handed them to a now stunned Rin.

Laughing nervously she took them from him, "Don't scare me like that! I could have hurt you!"

He chuckled lowly as he leaned down to nuzzle her ear, "I doubt that, Rrrrrrrriiiinnnn..."

Grinning as he felt her shiver to his mere touch, he retrieved the shears from her hand and lightly tossed them onto the work bench before wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her up against his chest. She giggled as he used his lips and teeth to tease her neck, "Sesshomaru-san!"

Growling in pleasure he settled her back down on her feet and lowered his lips to hers, gently yet passionate.

_Rin..._

He felt her arms reach up to wrap around his neck as he repositioned his clawed hands to wrap around her smooth back and creamy neck.

Sesshomaru groaned in his new state of nirvana, he had never been this physically addicted to anything or anyone before he met Rin, now she had become the most desirable person he knew he couldn't live without. Her sweet and wise personality despite her young age, the way she accepted him even though he was so powerful and frightening she never shunned him nor feared him. Rin was as bright and warm (if not more) than the sun, melting his cold and hard heart for weeks on end. Her scent called to his nose and senses, and her touch made his heart race and pale skin feel on fire. Her graceful body and beautiful voice highly tested his limits of overcoming temptation.

_Mine! My Rin...you have turned my world upside down and yet made it better than ever before...I never thought my life could get any better than this, and thanks to you it has..._

When she gasped against his lips to take a breath, he continued his exploration with his lips and teeth along her cheek and jawline, smirking as he made her moans louder.

"...what are you doing to me...Sesshomaru-san?" Her hand stroked down the top of his head, running her fingers through his long silver hair. He growled in delight into her neck, making her gasp and moan in return.

Sesshomaru wrapped her tighter in his arms and breathed in her scent from her hair, "You, have...no idea...what you do to me...my Rrrrrriiiinnnnnn..."

Rin sighed in contentment when she heard and felt him purr her name, holding him tighter in return, "Sesshomaru...you are amazing to me..."

"Rin..." He sighed and breathed in more of her scent before returning his lips to hers, adding his tongue to lightly lick her sweet full lips.

_Mine..._

She moaned and opened her mouth to his demands and responded to his touch nervously, but her passion soon matched his as their pace quickened and became more excited.

Sesshomaru found himself in complete awe when he broke away from Rin's mouth to lean his forehead against hers, both of them were out of breathe. No physical activity had ever made him feel exhausted and energized all at once in his life, only his Rin could do this to him.

Running a clawed finger over her now swollen lower lip in fascination, he felt Rin run her nails through his long silver hair and rub his back as her hot breath fanned his chin.

"I-I...have never done that before...gone this far...with anyone before...forgive me for my lack of experience-"

Sesshomaru lowly growled and pulled her back into his arms to rest her head against his firm chest, "It is a blessing and honor to be the one to experience your new discoveries of our intimacies, this one will enjoy and tolerate your so-called inexperience if you will tolerate mine..."

Rin shifted her head against his shirt to look upward at him, her bight brown eyes widening as she smiled innocently, nearly taking his breath away again.

"You...don't mind at all? I thought that older men-"

He gently cut her with a tap on her lips with a clawed finger, "I am not a man Rin..."

Her smiled widened as she lightly kissed the pad of his finger, "I-I know, you're better though because you are you..."

As she blushed and tried to hide her face in his silk shirt, Sesshomaru gently ran his hand through her hair to enjoy the soft strands between his fingers.

_My Rin...someday...all Mine...no matter what!_

A pleasant low growl that rumbled from his chest causing her to giggle in delight and make his heart leap once again in the process...she had such an impact on him it was unbelievable!

"Um...Sesshomaru-san?" Her sweet voice broke his thoughts.

"Hai, Rrrrriiiinnnnn?"

She looked away blushing in an adorable manner before slightingly pushing at his stomach to escape, but since his grip was strong and firm she couldn't get out of his embrace.

"W-w-we...have to visit Totosi-sama! He's waiting for us after all! We can't be late!"

The dog demon leaned down to take another quick smell of her scent from her hair before releasing her to finish her clipping with a new lovely smile on her face.

Even though he continued to stand in the same spot watching her as she finished her work, he still couldn't believe that everything she did seemed to fascinate him. From the things she said or did, it had become an interest to him long ago just observing her from a distance. Now that he was allowed to be close to her (as close as he could restrain himself to be since he didn't want to frighten her off too soon), she was now aware of his eyes on her and made sure to look over her shoulder often to smile or blush in his direction.

He knew females, demon or human, have always looked at him in the past due to his superiority or looks, but whenever Rin's bright eyes looked at him she seemed to look deep into his very soul and make him feel things he could never experience with anyone else. She had become the warmth that melted his icy personality and heart that was built to guard himself from any weakness, now she had become his weakness for him and didn't seem to mind at all. He was now more determined than ever to protect and feel for this human woman.

Sesshomaru give her a small knowing smirk as she looked away to blush as she took her dozen flowers to an outdoor sink by the door to wash off the sunflowers properly before wrapping them up in some white paper on the worktable.

He walked closer to her while she was focused on her work and lowered his nose to her curls to brush them with his nose and inhale more of her sweet scent.

_Father always said that a demon's mate's scent would have a calming effect to keep this one's inner beast contained and content...she's perfect..._

"S-Sesshomaru-san?" Her voice once again broke his musings and future plans of taking her for his own as he straightened up with a serious face once again to compose himself.

"Hmph?"

"I'm all finished! You think Totosai-sama would like them?"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and looked towards to door, knowing his brother and Kagome were returning. He bend his head again to lightly peck Rin on top of her head, he smirked when he heard her sweet giggle.

"Any gift from you, my Rin, is a blessing."

He enjoyed her blushing cheeks when she looked down at her toes to mumble a bit, but their peaceful moment was once again shortened when Inuyasha and Kagome barged through the door.

The half-demon lifted a clawed hand towards them, "Yo! You ready to go? The sun will be setting soon, lets go!"

Kagome teased him by lightly grabbing his ear, "Inu-kun, they were obviously having a moment here! We shouldn't bother them so much anyways, we'll have plenty of time for that later when big-brother introduces Rin to your parents!"

Sesshomaru felt his own face warm up a bit as he looked away, he knew he would have to introduce to his wild family at some point, but only on his terms!

Inuyasha got his ear loose from his girlfriend's grip and snorted, "Keh! As if! Sesshomaru has never brought a girl home in life, why would this time be any different?"

Kagome snarled up at him like a true Inu deomoness would, "Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was looking more uncomfortable as her face turned even redder and her fingers fidgeted with the paper for the bouquet she was holding.

Glaring at the two still bickering by them for putting Rin in such a state, he growled at them as he pulled an arm around Rin's shoulders to cradle her head on his sleeve.

"Enough! When Rin-chan is ready to meet everyone, she shall, little brother...stop making her uncomfortable..."

His threatening yet icy tone made both Inuyasha and Kagome sweat nervously, however Rin was looking up at him with a small smile gratefully.

He found himself not growling anymore when he felt her lips lightly peck his chin before snuggling into his chest again.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-san..."

His eyes softened and a clawed hand gently stroked the back of her hair down to her shoulder as she gave off a low moan of pleasure.

Their audience couldn't understand believe they were witnessing such a spectacle in front of them, both their eyes were wide and mouths hanging open.

Sesshomaru ignored them as he continued to lightly pet his Rin, "Are you ready to leave?"

Rin blinked up at him and smiled brightly as she nodded.

"Hmph..."

Inuyasha and Kagome parted from each other like the red sea as Sesshomaru led Rin towards the door to walk downstairs, never once did he break eye contact with the beautiful human by his side.

_Someday...hopefully very soon...my Rin...Mine..._

* * *

_sssoooo...should this continue?_


End file.
